Diagnosis
Your mind is the ultimate tool Diagnosis is a field of medicine in Trauma Team, where you play as Gabriel Cunningham to diagnose patients and find the disease affecting them, with the help of his computerized assistant RONI. Gameplay Diagnostics consists of several portions: the examination room, the office, and the image analysis room. These are where the player collects symptoms on the patient and matches them with those of illnesses in the database. Most of the gameplay involves detecting abnormalities to determine a symptom with the A button. If the player thinks an abnormality is present where one isn't, a mistake is recorded. Up to 5 mistakes can be made before a game over is issued. Sometimes the diagnosis is more complex, and must be carried out in several stages which all mistakes made will be reset. The patient's condition may sometimes change over the course of diagnosis. Diagnostics does not possess a difficulty level or rank, and is restricted to only one player. Examination Room This is where Gabe sees the patient, and where the diagnosis begins. The player can either talk with the patient, listen to the patient's abdomen with the stethoscope, review a blood sampling analysis, view the patient's EKG, or conduct visual checks on the patient. Sometimes a patient will refuse to cooperate prompting the player to find a way around the problem to perform the diagnosis correctly. Consultation Here, the patient recalls past experiences that could link to their diseases. Whenever the patient describes something that can pertain to a symptom, the player can point the Wiimote at the speech bubble and push the A button. Stethoscope Here, the player has to use the stethoscope to check the heart, the lungs, or the abdomen of the patient. The control stick on the Nunchuck is used to adjust the position of the stethoscope, and the Z button is held to listen to the patient. While listening, the control stick on the Nunchuck can be tilted up or down to switch between the patient's sound sample, and that of a normal person. If there are any suspicious discrepancies, the A button can be used to suspect a symptom. Options exist to allow for the player to hear sounds either from their TV for better sound quality, or the Wiimote to better emulate stethoscope use. Blood Analysis Here, the player reviews a list of levels of chemicals in the patient's blood, along with the level range for healthy persons. If there is a discrepancy for a certain chemical, the A button can be used to suspect a symptom. EKG Here, the player views the patient's electrocardiogram to see the heart patterns. Tilting the control stick on the Nunchuck left or right will affect how fast the EKG is scrolling, while tilting it up or down will switch between the patient's EKG and that of a healthy person. Discrepancies are once again identified with the A button. Visual Test By hovering the cursor over the patient, pushing the A button will zoom in on the patient to check their outward appearance for suspicious details. If the abdomen needs to be checked, the A button will need to be used again while hovering the cursor over the patient's torso. Office Here, the player can consult RONI to review the identified symptoms and match them with possible diseases. When a disease is selected, a description of it will appear underneath it. Symptoms in the list can then be dragged over to the description of the disease in an attempt to match those in the text. Mismatching will be marked as a mistake. Once all symptoms fill out the faded blue rectangles under the disease's name, a proper diagnosis can be made. If the player is stuck, he can consult RONI for a hint on what else there is to do. As diagnosis scenarios tend to take a long time, the player can save his or her progress here and resume the game at a later time. If a game over is issued, the player can reload from the last saved position. Image Analysis Lab Some symptoms call for imaging tests to be conducted to narrow down what the disease is. Here, images from Scintigraphy, CT, MRI, and X-Ray scans can be viewed to compare the difference between the patient's image and that in a healthy person. Discrepancies are confirmed with the A button. Cases This is a list of all cases handled by Gabriel Cunningham. Other In some cases, the patient will display a strange discrepancy which is not attributed to their illness, either due to faulty equipment or normal variations in physique. While confirming this as an abnormality will not count as a mistake, they do not count a symptoms. However, since these are usually easy to miss, spotting these will earn Doctor Medals for Gabriel's scenarios. Trivia *With 5 cases, Diagnosis is the least played of the 6 professions in Trauma Team. *As with actual Diagnosis, all of Gabriel's patients during his main story line follows-up with an operation. Hank handles Nicole, CR-S01 is brought in for Jakob, Shelly and Joshua's operations. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures